


Star

by Winxhelina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: April 2018





	Star

The amount of stars at this party Theresa had dragged him to was making Martin anxious. Sure, he was almost constantly anxious, but he had almost gotten used to being around royalty and now he thought he had just seen Stephen Fry walking amongst the guests! And that wasn't even the most famous person he had seen this night, Theresa herself had seemed pretty exited about the prospect of meeting Hugh Grant. Martin sort of hoped that they didn't meet Hugh Grant. What  _he say to **Hugh Grant?**_

He leaned into Theresa to whisper:"W-was that Stephen Fry?"

"Oh, yeah. He... sort of gets along with Charles. Diana and he even went to his house for a meal once or something like that. Why? Do you like his books? His shows?"

"Well, yeah! I love them they are great!" 

"Good, I like them too. Let's go say hi, I hear he is quite a fun guy to hang around with!"  
  
Martin was about to start arguing, he really had no idea what to say to Stephen Fry either, but then someone called his name: "Martin! I can't believe it? What are _you_ doing here?!"

For a moment Martin was relieved, until he realized who the woman addressing him was:" Hester... Hester Macauley... Hi.."

Hester wasn't talking to Martin, instead she turned straight to Theresa:"Is this dreadful man annoying you, Madam? Come on,  I'll save you from the embarrassment and introduce you to some actors."

Theresa seemed so infuriated by this suggestion that for a moment Martin worried she might punch Hester:"Do you know, Martin?"

"Oh, yes. A pathetic fellow, a pathetic captain of a pathetic little airline. Tried to flirt with me. Can you imagine? A man like him flirting with a movie star like me?" she laughed cruelly and Martin tried his best not to look all red and flustered and a little bit like he might cry. He wasn't doing so well on that point:"How did he even get in here."

"He's my boyfriend," Theresa said sharply:"He's my boyfriend _Captain Martin Crieff_ and I expect you to address him as such. As for me Your Highness will do."

Hester looked bewildered:"Your Highness?"

"Yes _._ I am Her Serene Highness Princess Theresa Gustafa Bonaventura of Lichtenstein, Countess of Spondheim, and Protector-Extraordinary of the Cantons of Nim. Who are you?"

Martin had to admit he enjoyed watching her flee. He was so glad she and I never became a couple. Theresa was a thousand times better girlfriend.

"Well," Theresa said, all smiles and warmth now again:"Shall we go and meet Stephen?"


End file.
